ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin
LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin ' is the third ''Ninjago video game released on Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. It was later released as an app for IOS and Android. The events of its story take place between Tournament of Elements and Possession. Description “'LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin' will be the most expansive adventure game through the Ninjago universe that we have ever made to-date,” said Tom Stone, Managing Director, TT Games. “Kids will get a kick out of playing as their favorite Ninja warriors battling a new enemy with an exciting array of cool vehicles, mechs and even dragons!” The game sees a new threat, named Ronin, come to Ninjago. With help from his army of dark samurai, Ronin steals the Ninjas' memories using an ancient weapon called the Obsidian Glaive. The Ninja forget how to use their elemental powers, and it is up to the players to help them find their Obsidian weapons, regain their memories, and reclaim their powers before Ronin completes his plan and releases an even greater evil on Ninjago. The game will feature locales from the TV series, including the Ice Temple, the Toxic Bogs, and a new island, as well the mountain village of Spinjago, where the Ninja are currently training with Grand Sensei Dareth and Sensei Wu. Using their Spinjitzu abilities, players can unleash their Ninjas’ elemental power to fight enemies and solve puzzles, and can team up and create multi-elemental builds using the Tornado of Creation. Summary The game begins with Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane traveling across Chen's Island in the D.B. Express. Parking the vehicle, they head through the rest of the jungle on foot, going pass the traps and battling Anacondrai Cultists. Eventually, they make it into the tunnels beneath Chen's Palace, and after battling Eyezor, Zugu, and a few other cultists, retrieve the Staff of Elements. However, the four of them are attacked by the Anacondrai Serpent, who attacks Jay and rips off his pants in the process, exposing his underpants. Jay interrupts, revealing the whole ordeal to be a story, pointing out the several inconsistencies in Kai's story. Though bemused by the story, the Ninja -save Lloyd, who is recuperating from the death of his father alone- are assigned to continue training on Sensei Wu's orders, with Dareth revealing a class of adult students he had managed to find. Wu is initially wary of the students, and rightfully so, when they attack the ninja with the intent to destroy, revealing themselves to be members of a mercenary group, the Dark Samurai. The Ninja successfully fend off the Dark Samurai, only to discover their leader, a mysterious samurai clad in armor, and chase after him across the mountain village of Spinjago. Using the Tornado of Creation, they create a magnet that pulls off the samurai's armor, revealing a mysterious man. The Ninja corner the samurai, who in response uses his Obsidian Glaive to knock them out, before escaping on a machine named R.E.X. Nya and Sensei Wu tend to the Ninja, who wake up and are shocked by the events going on around them, namely Nya's presence, with Kai remarking that Samukai had kidnapped her, and Zane being mystified by his titanium form. Sensei Wu, horrified, manages to calm the ninja down and explains that they had their memories stolen by the mysterious weapon, the Obsidian Glaive. Likewise, they have lost several of their abilities, as they have no memory of unlocking their True Potential. Sensei Wu advises that in order to get back their memories, they need to seek out the other Obsidian Weapons, which can reverse the power of the Glaive and restore their memories. Noting that Hibiki, the Obsidian Glaive's original owner, might know where to look, Sensei Wu tells the ninja to head to Kryptarium Prison. Arriving at the prison, they discover chaos within, with a prison riot occurring and several Dark Samurai attempting to capture Hibiki, presumably to silence him. Hibiki, while attempting to escape both parties, mentions in passing the name of the man who stole the Ninjas' memories; Ronin. Defeating the Dark Samurai and other rioting prisoners, the Ninja manage to calm down Hibiki and gain his advice, with Hibiki explaining that, though he doesn't know the location of the Obsidian Weapons himself, he knows how to find out; The Tea of Insight, a mysterious brew that can answer the drinker's questions. Hibiki explains that its primary ingredient, the Inky Lemonberry, can only be found in the Toxic Bogs, and as the ninja leave with Sensei Wu, Hibiki warns them that the Obsidian Glaive can be used to insert false memories into its victims. The Ninja head to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to get Nya's help, only to be attacked by several Serpentine on the way there. Realizing Ronin had used the Obsidian Glaive to trick them into believing they were still at war with the humans, the Ninja escape the Serpentine and arrive at the junkyard. Meeting up with Ed and Edna, they build a ninja robot that fends off the Fangpyre attacking them, allowing them to continue on. Arriving at the Toxic Bogs, with Hibiki's map in tow, the Ninja fight off several brainwashed Venomari and retrieve the Inky Lemonberry, brewing the Tea of Insight and drinking it. As a result, they all gain visions of the locations of the Obsidian Weapons and decide to head off to find the Obsidian Scythe first. Arriving at the Caves of Despair, they fight off several Constrictai, claiming the Obsidian Weapon within and restoring Cole's memories, allowing him to control Earth once more. With that, they head to the Fire Temple, fighting off more Dark Samurai sent to impede their progress, and retrieve the Obsidian Sword, restoring Kai's memories and his power over Fire. However, on their way out, they're attacked by Ronin within his mech. Destroying its boosters and plunging it into the lava, the Ninja are left stranded by Ronin, who escapes on R.E.X. and uses special bombs to trigger a volcanic eruption. Using the leftover pieces of his mech to create jetpacks, they narrowly escape the eruption. Heading towards the Glacier Barrens and battling several Treehorns on the way, they arrive in the Ice Fortress. Battling several brainwashed Hypnobrai, they head into the central chamber, where they claim the Obsidian Sais, restoring Zane's memory and his control over Ice. However, they're attacked by the Ice Serpent, and after defeating it, head outside to recuperate. With all of his memories restored, Zane realizes Ronin was the one who brought him and P.I.X.A.L. to Chen's Island. Before they can continue to dwell on it, though, they receive message of Nindroids attacking New Ninjago City, and head there to stop the machines. With the help of Nya in her Samurai Mech, they succeed in defeating most of the Nindroids, but in order to stop the menace have to destroy the Nindroids' power source at the Floating Ruins, where the Obsidian Nunchucks happen to be located as well. Arriving at the ruins, Jay retrieves the nunchuks, restoring his memories and control over Lightning, and together the ninja proceed to destroy the power source. With the Nindroids defeated and all of their memories restored, the ninja celebrate, only to be confronted by Ronin, who is wielding a mysterious crystal charged with lightning, and uses it to reactivate the Nindroids. Realizing they're outmatched, the Ninja escape and recuperate. Sensei Wu identifies the crystal as the Lightning Forge, one of four Elemental Forges that hold massive power. Realizing Ronin is after the rest of the Forges, Sensei Wu tasks the team to split up to recover the Forges of Ice and Fire. Hearing of Zane's memories about Ronin's involvement with Master Chen, Wu realizes that Chen, having foreseen his banishment to the Cursed Realm, had left Ronin directions on freeing him and the Anacondrai Cultists by using the Elemental Forges should the event ever happen. With this revelation, the Ninja split up, with Kai, Zane, and Wu heading for the Forge of Fire while Jay, Cole, and Dareth look for the Forge of Ice. Fighting several Dark Samurai at the Vault of Fire, Wu and his group succeeding in securing the Forge of Fire; Meanwhile, Jay's group manages to retrieve the Forge of Ice, noting the lack of Dark Samurai, and are met by Wu and the others. However, they're ambushed by Ronin, who knocks them out using the Forge of Lightning. Zane and Dareth awaken, left alone with the Forges of Fire and Ice still in their possession, and quickly find, outside of the Vault of Ice, Ronin, who is slowly burying the others alive using the Forge of Earth. Ronin demands they give him the final Forge, and Dareth, formulating a plan, takes the Forges of Fire and Ice. Dareth combines the power of the two forges to create a simultaneous blast of fire and ice- Only for the two to cancel each other out and drench him and Zane, much to Ronin's amusement, before he shocks and knocks them out, claiming the last two forges and escaping. Recovering from their defeat, Sensei Wu reveals that in order to properly harness the power of the Elemental Forges and open a portal to the Cursed Realm, Ronin needs the Primal Fulcrum, which they need to destroy. Wu sends Dareth off to New Ninjago City to get the Helmet of Shadows, in case they need the help of the Stone Army. However, with no knowledge of the Primal Fulcrum's location, Wu heads to the Golden Peaks and enlists the help of Lloyd, who, having recovered from his grief, helps him find Misako at the Fangpyre Tomb, battling several Fangpyre on the way. Misako, who is looking for something to help someone else, stumbles across the two and agrees to help, revealing the location of the Fulcrum to be in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Getting Nya's help, the rest of the ninja meet up, and heading through the jungle, arriving in a chamber, with the Primal Fulcrum floating mid-air. In the walls, Misako finds a prophecy that states that in order to destroy the Primal Fulcrum, seven beings need to strike it together at the same time. The others comply, only to be restrained by bonds of energy as a result. Misako reveals she had lied, claiming vengeance over a betrayal only she remembers. Realizing Ronin had brainwashed her, the Ninja watch as the mercenary himself arrives with several Dark Samurai, who take the Primal Fulcrum away. Enraged, Lloyd manages to free one of his hands and blast the Obsidian Glaive with a burst of Energy, destroying the artifact and freeing Misako, the Serpentine, and everyone else affected by the weapon. Ronin, angered, promises that Chen will take vengeance on them before escaping. With no knowledge of where he plans to take the Primal Fulcrum, the Ninja infuse the souls of the Fulcrum's four guardians into their Elemental Dragons and are guided to Chen's Island. Fighting off several Nindroids on the way there, they arrive on the island, with Jay taking control of the Electro Mech and using it to blast his way into Chen's Palace. Fighting off waves of Dark Samurai, they confront Ronin, who reveals he's doing this in order to pay off massive debts of unknown origin and circumstance. Inserting the Elemental Forges into the Primal Fulcrum, Ronin creates a portal to a pocket dimension lying between Ninjago and the Cursed Realm. The Ninja follow him aboard their Elemental Dragons and the Ultra Dragon, where they defeat the rest of the Dark Samurai. In the Dimensional Space, they confront Ronin, who's charging the Primal Fulcrum in order to open a portal to the Cursed Realm and free Chen and the Cultists. Noticing the depleted Forges, Sensei Wu comes to the conclusion the crystals are now weak enough to destroy. Unwilling to let the Ninja stop his plans, Ronin summons upon the power of the Elemental Forges, forming a massive elemental statue around him, clashing with the protagonists. The Ninja clash with Ronin, who uses the Forge of Fire to empower his mech with Fire. Destroying the mech, the Ninja discover the Forge of Fire's energy being depleted as a result, and Ronin recreates his mech, summoning the power of Ice this time. Ultimately, the Ninja defeat the mech's Ice and Lightning forms, depleting two of the Forges and leaving only the Forge of Earth to power the Primal Fulcrum. Using the Tornado of Creation, they shatter Ronin's weakened elemental mech and destroy the Forge of Earth, enraging him. With his plans squandered, Ronin calls R.E.X. and escapes on it, only for a massive ethereal arm, heavily implied to be the Soul Archer, to reach out for him. Terrified, Ronin narrowly escapes its grasp, even as the Cursed Realm portal begins to collapse, sucking the arm back inside. Gloating over his narrow escape, Ronin flies off, leaving the Ninja to be destroyed in the collapse of the Dimensional Space. Combining their powers, the Ninja destroy the Primal Fulcrum, the resulting explosion closing the portal to the Cursed Realm and scattering the Obsidian Weapons. As a result, the Dimensional Space falls apart, throwing the Ninja back into Ninjago and destroying the Obsidian Weapons left behind. Even as they reconcile over their survival and victory, Kai realizes, to his amusement, that Jay has lost his pants in the process. Enraged, Jay interrupts Kai's recollection of the events, complaining that hadn't happened at all to begin with, amidst the others' laughter. Meanwhile, Dareth, having retrieved the Helmet of Shadows, employs the Stone Army to perform mundane tasks for him, lounging around as he is served and remarking on his love for the artifact. Levels 1. Prologue #Chen's Island #Chen's Dungeon #Spinjago Chase 2. The Sea of Sand #Kryptarium Prison #Crashcourse Canyon #Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk 3. The Tea of Insight #The Toxic Bogs #The Skeleton Mines #The Caves of Despair 4. The Obsidian Sword #The Fire Temple #The Volcano Core #Volcanic Slide 5. The Frozen Wastes #The Glacier Barrens #The Ice Temple #Frost-bite Chamber 6. Revenge of the Nindroids #Ninjago City #The Storm Farms #The Lightning Temple 7. The Vaults of Ice and Fire #The Vault of Fire #The Vault of Ice #Ice Slide 8. The Primal Fulcrum #Fangpyre Tomb #Hiroshi's Labyrinth #The Fulcrum Chamber 9. Return to Chen's Island #The Endless Ocean #Island Assault #Chen's Palace 10. Between Worlds #Portal Dive #Dimensional Space #Final Showdown Characters Kai SoRKaiTkn.png|'''Kai Weaponry: Red Katana Cost: 0|link=Kai SoRKaiTournamentTkn.png|'Kai (Tournament)' Weaponry: Red Katana Cost: 0|link=Kai SoRKaiDXTkn.png|'Kai (DX)' Weaponry: Sword of Fire Cost: 20,000|link=Kai SoRKaiZXTkn.png|'Kai (ZX)' Weaponry: Sword of Fire Cost: 20,000|link=Kai SoRKaiElementalTkn.png|'Kai (Elemental)' Weaponry: Fire Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Kai SoRKaiTechnoTkn.png|'Kai (Techno)' Weaponry: Techno Blade Cost: 50,000 SoRKaiJungleTkn.png|'Kai (Jungle)' Weaponry: Obsidian Sword Cost: 0|link=Kai Jay SoRJayTkn.png|'Jay' Weaponry: Gray Nunchucks Cost: 0|link=Jay SoRJayTournamentTkn.png|'Jay (Tournament)' Weaponry: Gray Nunchucks Cost: 0|link=Jay SoRJayDXTkn.png|'Jay (DX)' Weaponry: Nunchucks of Lightning Cost: 20,000|link=Jay SoRJayZXTkn.png|'Jay (ZX)' Weaponry: Nunchucks of Lightning Cost: 20,000|link=Jay SoRJayElementalTkn.png|'Jay (Elemental)' Weaponry: Lightning Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Jay SoRJayTechnoTkn.png|'Jay (Techno)' Weaponry: Techno Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Jay SoRJayJungleTkn.png|'Jay (Jungle)' Weaponry: Obsidian Nunchucks Cost: 0|link=Jay SoRJayShowhostTkn.png|'Jay (Showhost)' Weaponry: Nunchucks of Lightning Cost: 100,000 Cole SoRColeTkn.png|'Cole' Weaponry: Gray Scythe Cost: 0|link=Cole SoRColeTournamentTkn.png|'Cole (Tournament)' Weaponry: Gray Scythe Cost: 0|link=Cole SoRColeDXTkn.png|'Cole (DX)' Weaponry: Scythe of Quakes Cost: 20,000|link=Cole SoRColeZXTkn.png|'Cole (ZX)' Weaponry: Scythe of Quakes Cost: 20,000|link=Cole SoRColeElementalTkn.png|'Cole (Elemental)' Weaponry: Earth Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Cole SoRColeTechnoTkn.png|'Cole (Techno)' Weaponry: Techno Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Cole SoRColeJungleTkn.png|'Cole (Jungle)' Weaponry: Obsidian Scythe Cost: 0|link=Cole SoRColeLumberjackTkn.png|'Cole (Lumberjack)' Weaponry: Gray Scythe Cost: 20,000 Zane SoRZaneTkn.png|'Zane' Weaponry: Shurikens of Ice Cost: 0|link=Zane SoRZaneTitaniumTkn.png|'Zane (Titanium)' Weaponry: Obsidian Sais Cost: 0|link=Zane SoRZaneDXTkn.png|'Zane (DX)' Weaponry: Shurikens of Ice Cost: 20,000|link=Zane SoRZaneZXTkn.png|'Zane (ZX)' Weaponry: Shurikens of Ice Cost: 20,000|link=Zane SoRZaneElementalTkn.png|'Zane (Elemental)' Weaponry: Ice Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Zane SoRZaneTechnoTkn.png|'Zane (Techno)' Weaponry: Techno Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Zane SoRZanePinkTkn.png|'Zane (Pink)' Weaponry: Shurikens of Ice Cost: 150,000|link=Zane Sensei Wu SoRWuClassicTkn.png|'Sensei Wu (Classic)' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 100,000|link=Sensei Wu SoRSenseWuTkn.png|'Sensei Wu' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 0|link=Sensei Wu Nya SoRNyaTkn.png|'Nya' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 0|link=Nya SoRNyaKabukiTkn.png|'Nya (Kabuki)' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 250,000|link=Nya SoRSamuraiXTkn.png|'Samurai X' Weaponry: Golden Katana Cost: 0|link=Nya Lloyd SoRLloydYoungTkn.png|'Lloyd (Young)' Weaponry: Club Cost: 100,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydTournamentTkn.png|'Lloyd (Tournament)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 50,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydZXTkn.png|'Lloyd (ZX)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 20,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydElementalTkn.png|'Lloyd (Elemental)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 50,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydTechnoTkn.png|'Lloyd (Techno)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 0|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydJungleTkn.png|'Lloyd (Jungle)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 50,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydGoldNinjaTkn.png|'Lloyd (Gold Ninja)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 250,000 Dareth SoRDarethTkn.png|'Dareth' Weaponry: Zoojitzu Cost: 0|link=Dareth Garmadon SoRSenseiGarmadonClassicTkn.png|'Sensei Garmadon (Classic)' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 50,000|link=Garmadon SoRSenseiGarmadonTkn.png|'Sensei Garmadon' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 50,000|link=Garmadon SoRLordGarmadonOverlordTkn.png|'Lord Garmadon (Overlord)' Weaponary: Golden Weapons Cost: 500,000|link=Garmadon SoRLordGarmadonTkn.png|'Lord Garmadon' Weaponary: Twin Katanas Cost: 250,000|link=Garmadon Serpentine SoRSkalidorTkn.png|'Skalidor' Weaponry: Constrictai Double-Headed Axe Cost: 250,000|link=Skalidor SoRBytar.png|'Bytar' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 50,000|link=Bytar SoRChokunTkn.png|'Chokun' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 50,000|link=Chokun SoRSnikeTkn.png|'Snike' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 100,000|link=Snike SoRFangtomTkn.png|'Fangtom' Weaponry: Fangpyre Staff Cost: 250,000|link=Fangtom SoRFangdam.png|'Fangdam' Weaponry: Fangpyre Staff Cost: 50,000|link=Fangdam SoRFangSueiTkn.png|'Fang-Suei' Weaponry: Trusty Axe Cost: 20,000|link=Fang-Suei SoRSnappaTkn.png|'Snappa' Weaponry: The Thorn Cost: 20,000|link=Snappa SoRSkalesTkn.png|'Skales' Weaponry: Hypnobrai Staff Cost: 250,000|link=Skales SoRSlithraaTkn.png|'Slithraa' Weaponry: Gold Scimitar Cost: 100,000|link=Slithra SoRMezmoTkn.png|'Mezmo' Weaponry: Mezmo's Golden Hypno Fang Cost: 100,000|link=Mezmo SoRRattlaTkn.png|'Rattla' Weaponry: The Thorn Cost: 50,000|link=Rattla SoRAcidicusTkn.png|'Acidicus' Weaponary: Fangblade Cost: 250,000|link=Acidicus SoRLizaruTkn.png|'Lizaru' Weaponry: Double-Sided Axe Cost: 100,000|link=Lizaru SoRSpittaTkn.png|'Spitta' Weaponry: Spitta's Toxic Toothpick Cost: 100,000|link=Spitta SoRLashaTkn.png|'Lasha' Weaponry: Golden Axe Cost: 100,000|link=Lasha SoRPythotPChumsworthTkn.png|'Pythor P Chumsworth' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 500,000|link=Pythor P. Chumsworth SoRPythorBleachedTkn.png|'Pythor (Bleached)' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 250,000|link=Pythor P. Chumsworth Nindroids SoRPixalTkn.png|'P.I.X.A.L' Weaponry: Spike Blade Cost: 250,000|link=P.I.X.A.L SoRGeneralCryptorTkn.png|'General Cryptor' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 200,000|link=General Cryptor SoRNindroidSoldierTkn.png|'Nindroid Soldier' Weaponry: Nindroid Saw Blades Cost: 50,000 SoRNindroidSoldierTkn.png|'Nindroid Warrior' Weaponry: Double Laser Swords Cost: (50,000)|link=Nindroid Warrior SoRNindroidDroneTkn.png|'Nindroid Drone' Weaponry: Attack Blades Cost: (50,000)|link=Nindroid Drone SoRMindroidTkn.png|'Min-Droid' Weaponry: Black Katana Cost: (200,000)|link=Min-Droid Skulkin SoRFrakjawTkn.png|'Frakjaw'' Weaponry: Golden Battle Mace Cost: 200,000|link=Frakjaw SoRBonezaiTkn.png|'Bonezai' Weaponry: Golden Pick Axe Cost: 50,000|link=Bonezai SoRChopovTkn.png|'Chopov' Weaponry: Silver Dark Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Chopov SoRWyplashTkn.png|'Wyplash' Weaponry: Golden Heli-Chains Cost: 150,000|link=Wyplash SoRNuckalTkn.png|'Nuckal' Weaponry: Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe Cost: 100,000|link=Nuckal SoRKrunchaTkn.png|'Kruncha' Weaponry: Silver Dark Blade Cost: 100,000|link=Kruncha SoRKraziTkn.png|'Krazi' Weaponary: Golden Bone Cost: 100,000|link=Krazi Stone Army SoRGeneralKozuTkn.png|'General Kozu' Weaponry: Four Butterfly Swords Cost: 500,000|link=General Kozu SoRStoneWarriorTkn.png|'Stone Warrior' Weaponry: Twin Butterfly Swords Cost: 100,000|link=Stone Warrior SoRStoneSwordsmanTkn.png|'Stone Swordsman' Weaponry: Black Katana Cost: 100,000|link=Stone Swordsman SoRStoneScoutTkn.png|'Stone Scout' Weaponry: Butterfly Sword Cost: 150,000|link=Stone Scout Ronin and Dark Samurais SoRRoninTkn.png|'Ronin' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 250,000|link=Ronin SoRRoninMaskedTkn.png|'Ronin (Masked)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 500,000|link=Ronin SoRCRonin.png|'Ronin (Mercenary)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 0|link=Ronin SoRWarrior1.png|'Ronin Warrior' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 50,000|link=Dark Samurai SoRWarrior2.png|'Ronin Samurai' Weaponry: Black Katana Cost: 50,000|link=Dark Samurai SoRStudent.png|'Ronin Warrior (Disguise)' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 20,000|link=Dark Samurai SoRRoninStudent1.png|'Ronin Samurai (Disguise)' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 10,000|link=Dark Samurai Miscellaneous SoREdTkn.png|'Ed' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 10,000|link=Ed SoREdnaTkn.png|'Edna' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 10,000|link=Edna SoRMisakoTkn.png|'Misako' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 0|link=Misako SoRHibikiTkn.png|'Hibiki' Weaponary: Melee Cost: 10,000|link=Hibiki SoRTheMailmanTkn.png|'The Mailman' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 50,000|link=Postman SoRMasterChenTkn.png|'Master Chen' Weaponary: Staff of Elements Cost: '''500,000|link=Chen SoRSkylerTkn.png|'Skylor' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 150,000 How to Unlock: Character token in Level 1: Chen's Island|link=Skylor SoRKarlofTkn.png|'Karlof' Weaponry: Metal Fists Cost: 150,000|link=Karlof SoRShadeTkn.png|'Shade' Weaponary: Melee Cost: 150,000|link=Shade SoRTurnerTkn.png|'Turner' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 500,000|link=Griffin Turner SoRNeuroTkn.png|'Neuro' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 250,000|link=Neuro SoRAshTkn.png|'Ash' Weaponary: Melee Cost: 150,000|link=Ash SoRPalemanTkn.png|'Paleman' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 150,000|link=Paleman SoRToxikitaTkn.png|'Toxikita' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 100,000|link=Tox SoRGravisTkn.png|'Gravis' Weaponary: Melee Cost: 50,000|link=Gravis SoRJacobPevsnerTkn.png|'Jacob Pevsner' Weaponry: Sitar Cost: 250,000|link=Jacob Pevsner SoRSilverEyeTkn.png|'Silver Eye' Weaponary: Fangblade Cost: 20,000|link=Eyezor SoRMojoTkn.png|'Mojo' Weaponary: Anacondrai Blade Cost:'20,000|link=Chope SoRZumoTkn.png|'Zumo Weaponary: Anacondrai Blade Cost: 500,000|link=Zugu SoRAnacondraiWarriorTkn.png|'Anacondrai Warrior' Weaponry: Golden Major Spear Cost: 250,000 SoRPrisonerTkn.png|'Prisoner' Weaponry: Pipe Cost: 100,000 How to Unlock: Character token in Level 4: Kryptarium Prison SoRPrisonGuardTkn.png|'Prison Guard' Weaponry: Club Cost: 20,000 SoRSpinjagoCitizenTkn.png|'Spinjago Citizen' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 10,000 How to Unlock: Character token in Level 3: Spinjago Chase|link=Spinjago Citizen SoRGingerbreadTkn.png|'Ginderbread Man' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 150,000 How to Unlock: Character token in Level 7: The Toxic Bogs Notes *Although it is non-canon to the TV series, Ronin is still noted to have a past history with the Ninja. *This game (like the other LEGO Games made by TT) have the Ninjas' pupil be the white dot in their eyes. *The Overlord, Clouse, and Samukai are the only characters not to be shown as free-play or story characters despite the fact that they have minifigures. *Kai always tells the wrong story. *The hand seen at the end possibly belongs to Soul Archer, as Ronin recognizes and deeply fears the owner, and confirms the hand to be male. How Soul Archer created a massive arm is unknown, though it is possible he had the Preeminent's assistance. *Though going alongside the series' continuity, the game does have a major inconsistency in that it has Wu and Nya interact with the threat of Ronin, whereas in the show, they only learn of him recently by the Ninjas' account. *Two of the Elemental Masters are not featured in the game: Chamille and Bolobo. Goofs *Jungle Lloyd's character token has Cole's face instead of Lloyd's normal face. *When the Ninja do the Tornado of Creation, they have their normal suits instead of their Jungle suits, with the expection of Zane. *At the end of the Caves of Despair level, Cole is seen with his original outfit instead of his Jungle Robes. **The same means goes for Jay at the end of the Fangpyre Tomb level. *Jay ZX's character token has Kai's face instead of Jay's normal face. *Chopov's chest spikes are white instead of black. *Frakjaw's belt is grey instead of red. *Lord Garmadon's character token has the 2012 helmet instead of the 2011 one. *Zane DX's hands are white instead of black. *The Ninjas' original and DX variations have switched back printings. (expect for Zane, who has the DX back printing on both variations.) *Karlof's character token shows him with the Ronin Samurai's torso rather than his own torso. *In the level Chen's Island, sometimes in the part in which Kai and Jay are sliding, there are wearing their original outfits instead of their Tournament Robes. *Nya's name is pronounced as "Naya" five times. *At the end of the opening cutscene at the Fire Temple, Cole has his original/DX mask instead of his Jungle mask. Gallery Ronin.jpg|Announcement artwork the obisidian weapons.jpg|Full cover with the Jungle Ninja and the Obisidian Weapons Shadioofronin.jpg|Another teaser which shows all the armies (except for the Stone Army) and main antagonists (except the Overlord, Skales, Pythor, Samukai, and Lord Garmadon) and Ronin in full battle armor SOR.jpg GhostHand.png|The Ghost Hand SoR Cole Scythe.PNG SoR Fireworks.PNG SoR Staff Retrieved.PNG SoR Crashed DB X2.PNG SoR Samurai Ronin2.PNG SoR Obsidian Glaive2.PNG SoR Ronin Poster.PNG SoR Ronin Arrives.PNG Sor Lloyd.png Category:2015 Category:Video Games Category:Non-canon Category:Shadow of Ronin